zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 39
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates. *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. *Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. *Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. *You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 good edits not involved with the ToC, otherwise they will be removed. Suggestions [[Like Like]] vs. [[Takkuri]] The battle of the enemies that have an irritating tendency to steal your stuff. One has a knack for stealing your shield and the other steals your sword. Also, they both give unusually high amounts of rupees when killed. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 05:48, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I like like likes. [[User:Mrs.MikauShadLink|Mrs.MikauShadLink]] 07:23, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Thieving is the greatest thing ever! What better way to build your collection of Link's stuff. [[User:Katamariqueen|Katamariqueen]] 14:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I like this one. Very unique. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 18:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Grr, somebody already stole my "I like Like Likes" joke. Regardless, it's a pretty good fight. Too bad you can't come up with anything as good as me :) --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 19:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) [[Ancient Sages]] vs. [[Wizzrobe]] Finally, made it in time. Okay you have been waiting for it for weeks, here it is. Both are masters of magic, both hide their faces, and one is light one is dark. One is an enemy, the other is a story character. Similarities and differences abound between these magical beings. [[User talk:Dialask77|Dialask77]] [[User:Dialask77|Ice Wizard]] 12:19, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : cant hate a wizzrobe fight [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User talk:Oni Dark Link|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Zelda game evaluation|Link]] 13:54, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Sounds good. Plus you've been waiting to pitch this since dinosaurs ruled the world so i think you've earned it. [[User:Katamariqueen|Katamariqueen]] 14:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : No. You need to think of something more fair.--[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 18:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Not seeing it. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 19:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) [[Blizzeta]] vs. [[Gohma (The Wind Waker)|Gohma (''The Wind Waker'')]] The Wind Waker version of Gohma is associated with fire, and Blizzeta, from Twilight Princess, is asscociated with ice. Hot and cold duel it out.--[[User:Twilightwizard0309|Twilightwizard0309]] 11:27, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : No words can explain how disastrous this would be. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 18:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Oh sure! Noob's first Temple of Courage fight and your just gonna dis him like that. I get it!!--[[User:Twilightwizard0309|Twilightwizard0309]] 19:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : DOnt take it as an insult. I have failed many many times in my suggestions. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 19:35, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : It's not one that catches my eye. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 19:36, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Mr. Wizard, when someone votes against your suggestion, it's against the ''suggestion'' and not you. Someone doesn't like your suggestion...deal with it, kid. Just done come where whining about it. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 19:36, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah its no big deal if someone doesn't like your suggestion. Maybe my statement seemed a little harsh, but I'm just thinking about what would happen if it went through. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 19:38, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : ... I was just kidding. I value your opinion! If you don't like it, I'll try again some other time. (Please don't hate me!) --[[User:Twilightwizard0309|Twilightwizard0309]] 19:40, 20 April 2009 (UTC) [[Fairy]] vs. [[Red Potion]] Healing Link on the spot for a price or catching a free fairy to give him a second fighting chance with limited health? What's in your bottle? Plus, we never get any items fights! [[User:Katamariqueen|Katamariqueen]] 14:33, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I just made a big edit on the red potion page, so I feel like it is my child or something, so I will support it. Despite the fact that it is more than just very likely that fairy will win. [[User talk:Dialask77|Dialask77]] [[User:Dialask77|Ice Wizard]] 14:44, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Its interesting, but I'm not feeling a living thing vs an item fight. But I won't oppose. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 18:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : It's a pretty interesting idea, but if there's going to be an item vs. item battle, I'd like the items to be a little cooler. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 19:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) [[Acheman]] vs. [[Vire]] The battle of the accursed bat demons of the LoZ universe, both formed from the combined forms of their "lesser cousins". Dark Ridley 03:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ''P.S. Don't judge against just because you don't like the game they are from'' : : Pretty good if I do say so myself. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 18:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yay, a chance to insult Zelda II (it has insulted my intelligence on such a high level that I can never ascertain the proper revenge for it) is always good in my book. It's also a pretty good suggestion. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 19:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Comments